Dreams
by Ivydoll
Summary: LoganKurt. When Kurt has a nightmare from his past, gruff and impatient Logan shows how marshmallowlike he is on the inside. Revamped.


**(KAI) **Right. There's some verb-tense changes in here.  
Just... step... over them, or something.

---

**Dreams**

There was only the pitch, only the empty, quiet darkness. ...And a flame, flickering, flitting in the distance.

He writhed desperately- fear crawling up his spine with icy fingers- but he could not move. Ropes bound him; ropes around his wrists and ankles and waist- and the great wooden cross aching against his back.

The fire drew close, and the chanting began. It was a stark, deep chant, full of anger and fear. A cold wind was borne with it, and wrapped sharply around the young demon.

He cried and screamed, pleading for reason, pleading for justice. _Fuer Mutter und Vater..._

The rocks pelted at him, striking his bare chest and face; the heat of blood welled around him, suffocating. _Nein, es tut mir leid! Bitte, ehrlich! _

_Truly, I'm sorry!_

The cries of 'demon' swarm around him; struggle as he might, it is as if God holds him down by the shoulders...

_Scheusslich! Scheusslich!_ they taunt, throwing torches at his feet. _Hideous, hideous beast_!

He cries out, terrified G_ott! Hilf mir, bitte!_

Es geht. Es geht. Es geht...

His ears perk to the new, worried voice- so rich and warm.

Kurt's eyes snapped open.

---

"_Es geht! Es geht_! ...God dammit, am I even sayin' it right?" Logan's grip on the teen's shoulders tightened, "C'mon, snap out of it Elf!"

Startled gold eyes shot open.

Kurt blinked, lashes wet with tears, up at the relieved man. It was difficult for him, at first, to comprehend what was happening; it was as if part of Kurt was still in the past, still trapped against _die weiss kreuz_... and the present awake part of him recognized Logan- saw and knew him. In Kurt's mind, the man equated safety; with a grateful cry, the teen hurled himself at Logan's chest and latched weeping onto his shirt.

Logan quirked his eyebrows, nut fully understanding- but not complaining. Carefully, he wound his arms around the shaking boy, gruffly shushing him, "_Es geht, es geht_..."

"_N-Nein_!" Kurt choked, shaking his head violently against the scratchy cloth, "_Du_- You- _Herr Logan_!"

"Uh... yeah, kid," the man sighed, rubbing a large hand across the teen's back, making a silent promise to take a more extensive German home-study course.

"Kurt, you okay?" he asked when the tears began to abate.

Still shivering convulsively, the teen leaned heavily and nodded, "Bad dream. What are you doing in my room?"

"I heard you crying out," the man gruffly replied, a warning not to say anything about his leap to aid, "I, uh, get bad dreams, too." He grimaced, and rubbed the boy's arms vigorously, "It's sometimes hard to believe they're not real, hunh?"

Kurt nodded again, sniffling; he was beginning to feel better, having Logan near. It was as if everything would be okay as long as he stayed. His nose went warm, and he blinked heavily, but found he couldn't help himself- exhausted and weak. In response to the teen's sudden burst of fresh tears, Logan rocked back and forth, mumbling apologies past his pride, "Dream's over, kid, I'm right here... _Es geht_."

"It goes?" Kurt murmured, looking up forlornly, quivering. "But where?"

"Eh?"

"Please." The boy whispered it, eyes cast down behind a curtain of rumple blue hair. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. It's embarrassing now," he tried to smile, but couldn't find the energy.

Logan frowned, lifting Kurt's tear-streaked face by the chin, "Look..."

"_Ja_?" the golden-eyed mutant blinked back fresh tears, a crushing weight man-handling his heart as he anticipated the response.

"You're full of it," Logan smiled, tracing a blue cheek with his thumb, leaning in for a brief brush of lips.

Kurt gulped, leaning into the older mutant, relieved and soft laughter slowing the last of the tears.

"Well, there's somethin' of an improvement," Logan said, laying the boy down. After a pause, during which Kurt calmed and scrubbed his palms across his eyes, Logan climbed in beside, and spooned the teen promptly, an arm firm around the lithe chest.

"Now, you don't tell anybody what I'm doin' now or I'm a big softie for you, ya' hear?"

Kurt nodded vigourously, schocked himself.

"And," the man whispered softly into the teen's pointed ear, "if you have any more bad dreams, I'll be right here."

"_Danke_," Kurt smiled, drifting off.


End file.
